Hallucinations
by hsm19810122
Summary: A dark purple smoke enters the hall of the guild Fairy Tail. When everyone inhales the smoke except Lucy they all turn on her and kick her out of the guild. Jude Heartfillia, in the past ordered Phantom Lord to take back his daughter for him, now a new guild has formed with the same goals as Phantom Lord even though Jude Heartfillia has passed away. RoLu. Rating may change T-M prob
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, so this is my new story and warning I will take a long time to update. I hope you like it! It's kinda my take on another Phantom Lord arc sort of thing but with Rogue and other characters that come in later. My first RoLu, hope it's alright. Forgive me for punctual mistakes.**

There was once a guild called Phantom Lord who was hired by Jude Heartfillia. Jude Heartfillia paid Phantom Lord to attack another non-dark guild called Fairy Tail to retrieve his daughter, Lucy. Lucy was the daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfillia, but Layla passed away when Lucy was younger. Lucy refused to return and was kidnapped by Phantom Lord and was able to escape with the help of Natsu Dragneel the Salamander from Fairy Tail. In the end Fairy Tail was able to defeat Phantom Lord and their master, Jose. They've either been in prison or just given up.

In the present there is a dark guild that has no name but thinks of themselves as Phantom Lord 2 and know everything of the past Phantom Lord guild. They also wish to ruin Lucy's life but instead of kidnapping her for Jude (because he's already passed away) they wish to just ruin her life and eventually kill her.

 _Present day at Fairy Tail…_

"Natsu! Don't destroy the place you should be more mature than this!" Lucy yelled while ducking, from a table that was thrown across the room.

"But Lucy, we won the Grand Magic Games we should be celebrating! Hey! Popsicle!" Natsu replies and throws a fiery punch to the ice-make mage.

"Don't call me popsicle, pinky!" Gray replies while dodging the fiery punch

"What did you call me?!"

"Pinky, Pinky!"

"Why you-!"

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW AND ACT YOUR AGE BEFORE I KICK BOTH OF YOU INTO OBLIVION!" **(I'm sorry I know it doesn't really sound like Erza, maybe a little)** Erza yelled angrily with a death glare from her that made everyone grow quiet.

"Ye-yes Erza we're best friends, the bestest of the best!" Gray and Natsu said together

"Good"

"I'm going to go home I'm feeling a bit tired still after the games" Lucy said

"Are you sure Lucy? We're going to have another party tonight" Erza says

"No, thanks I'm sure after the other paries"

"Okay then see you tomorrow, bye"

"Bye" Lucy replied and walked out the door.

 _Lucy's house…_

Lucy let herself merge with her hot, soothing bath. All of her muscles were painful and she felt like someone has pulled all of her muscles and stretched her as much as humanly possible. As she was soaking in the bath she lifted up her hand so it was out of the bubbles and her Fairy Tail mark showing clearly. 'I wish Dad was here to meet the guild, they're like my family, no, they _are_ my family I just wish he was here too' Lucy got up from her bath as her fingers were getting wrinkly and the bath had gone cold. She wrapped a towel around herself. After Lucy had gotten herself dried and clothed she went to her desk to continue her novel that was going to be first read by Levy. Her story was like a kind of fantasy love-story theme, with a princess and a prince with a bit of magic involved of course. The first half of the chapter she was writing tonight was about the princess running away from home and trying to find a place where she could just be herself and not someone that her father, the King, wanted to be. The princess fell unconscious though after travelling for many hours. The princess then woke up to find herself in a guild called Fairy Tail.

"Open, gate of the goat! Capricorn!" Then the goat man appeared out of thin air with a little trail of golden sparkles all around him. "Yes, Lady Lucy?" he bowed slightly

"Hello Capricorn I was just wondering if you could quickly read this through and tell me what you think"

"Of course"

After reading through the first half of the latest chapter Capricorn gave his opinion.

"I believe this is a very good story line Miss Lucy, although I do believe that it should have a twist to it and more exciting words"

"Okay, thank you Capricorn"

"You are very welcome, Miss Lucy" With that Capricorn returned to the spirit world with only golden sparkles left behind.

'Guess it's time to go to bed' Lucy thought to herself with a yawn. With that she climbed into bed and fell asleep immediately.

 _Fairy Tail Guild Hall…_

At the Fairy Tail guild hall everyone was either passed out, asleep or they left (Lucy), although 90% of the guild members had passed out. With everyone passed out nobody noticed the dark purple smoke going through the air vents that everyone in the guild was breathing in.

 _In the morning…_

When Natsu woke up he had a flash back imagining that Lucy (instead of Zeref) caused a dark magic explosion turning his scarf black forever therefore taking away the magical properties. When Gray woke up he pictured Lucy (instead of Ul sacrificing herself) killing Ul. Everyone else had the same thing with memories being manipulated or just new memories of Lucy doing something unforgivable to all of them. The guild that cared so much of their friends had turned on one of their most trusted friends. Their eyes had become an evil purple colour.

 _Lucy's house…_

Lucy was on her way to the guild when she had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, like something dark, very dark has happened.

'I bet everyone was drunk last night and the whole place is a mess with everyone lying down like their dead' Although when she walked into the guild hall it was not like that at all. Everyone was awake and looked like they were ready to kill.

"Hello everyone! Are you all okay? You guys dot look too well" Lucy said

"Of course were not alright Lucy, we've made the worst mistake of our life. A sin. You." Natsu said with a disgusted tone

"Wh-what?" Lucy stuttered

"Grab her!" Then everyone in the guild charged towards her and held her still. They began to twist her arm a bit but not enough so it would break but just on the brink of breaking.

"Ow! Please, stop that hurts! What's gotten into you guys?!" Lucy screamed

"Lucy Heartfillia, you are hereby banned from Fairy Tail and never to return if you do, you will pay with your life, painfully. You have been a disgrace to us and hurt us, when it comes to fights you lose especially in the GMG you lost continuously." Master Makarov spat at Lucy and removed her mark on her hand and threw her out of the guild.

"Wh-why? Why would they do that?" Lucy sobbed and ran back towards home unaware of the cloaked figures watching her.

"She's on the move Master. The potion worked." One of the cloaked figures said.

 **Well I hope that was okay. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, thank you for all the reviews and hope it was good and the characters aren't too odd. Anyway here's chapter 2, enjoy! Forgive me for punctual errors.**

Lucy POV

I was running back towards my house, 'how could they do that to me? But for some reason something didn't seem right with them. Was it their clothes? No. Was it their hair? No. It was definitely attitude. Their eyes? Now that I think about it… their eyes were weird, like, soulless'

As I was thinking to myself I bumped into someone, someone tall and the aurora around them was dark and mysterious. I felt myself fall to the ground and landed on my butt, when I looked up there was a cloaked person above me, looking down on me.

Normal POV

"Well, well, well it's Lucy Heartfillia. Why are you so sad? Something to do with your guild perhaps?" said the cloaked person.

"H-Ho-How did you know?" Lucy asked getting up slowly

"Perhaps I know what happened. Perhaps somebody told me." Lucy tried to walk away but then she was surrounded by 4 more cloaked figures.

"Get away from me!" Lucy yelled when two of them pulled her into a nearby dark alleyway. Their leader, Lucy presumed walked forward and her back was against the wall and he was right in front of her. She could feel his breath on her face. Lucy closed her eyes shut and put her head to the side away from his face.

"I'm sure our master would like to see you. The original Phantom Lord guild was after you, I'm sure you remember. Well Phantom Lord has been reformed, a new Phantom Lord. You are one of our goals" The leader said

"Why me?" Lucy asked

"Because we want to have the exact same goals that the Phantom Lord guild used to have and carry them out successfully" The leader said and used his magic to knock Lucy out.

 _Somewhere a bit further from the alleyway…_

Rogue and his partner Sting decided to go to Magnolia to visit the guild Fairy Tail. Since Sting had become master of Sabertooth he wanted to learn more about being a good master and for his guild to become more like Fairy Tail. Although a problem arose when they got there…

"Sting, where's Frosch?" Lector asked

"I dunno. Oi Rogue? Where's Frosch?"

"Frosch? FROSCH?! Sting we have to find him! He doesn't know where Fairy Tail is! Lector you were supposed to watch him! You know what happens when he's by himself!" Rogue yelled angrily

"Sorry, but he's not really my responsibility" Lector said apologetically but also defensively

"Let's split up and find him. Rogue, go right and Lector and I will go left, okay? Just stay calm." Sting recommended. The three of them went the ways they were assigned.

Rogue POV

I was walking down the road when I heard a gasp and a slight grunt. It sounded like a female. Thankfully for my sensitive ears I was able to find where the source came from. There was an alleyway further down the road to the right. At the turn I could see about five cloaked people and one of them was carrying a familiar blonde girl. The girl looked and smelt so familiar. Then I suddenly remembered her, she was Lucy Heartfillia from Fairy Tail their Celestial Mage in the GMG.

"Leave here now this is none of your concern" the leader I presume said

"Why is it none of my concern? Let her go" I said firmly

"No. She is none of your concern, you don't even know her. Let's leave" My anger started to grow a bit, she was a friend, a person from Fairy Tail is our friend. We have made an alliance that we would help each other in need.

"Shadow slash" I attacked one of the cloaked people and they fell unconscious. The rest of the cloaked figures then turned to me about to go into battle positions but I was faster than them luckily.

"Shadow dragon roar!" then all of the cloaked figures fell to the ground unconscious. I quickly raced over to the blonde girl. I could smell blood and salt. She had a large gash on the side of her head that must've been the blow that made her unconscious, but the salt must've meant that she was crying but why?

"Rogue? Rogue?" Sting called. I turned around and saw Sting walking up to me with Frosch thank god!

"We need to get her somewhere safe before these guys wake up" I said

"She's a Fairy. Where's her mark? I thought it was on her hand" Sting said. I quickly checked her hands for a mark, but there was nothing.

"Where's her insignia?" Sting asked

"I don't know" I replied back

"We should get her somewhere safe, but where?" I asked

"Take her to the guild. It's not far anyway"

"Okay" I picked her up and she was as light as a feather and we both headed towards Fairy Tail.

 _Arrived at Fairy Tail…_

Normal POV

Rogue and Sting with their exceeds entered the guild; Fairy Tail.

"Master Makarov? Are you here?" Sting asked

"Hello Sting, Rogue. What's _she_ doing here?!" Erza snarled

"What do you mean? She's your friend" Rogue said

"No, she's not she's an enemy of this guild, and now that she's back we have to kill her. She knew the consequences" Erza summoned a sword to strike down Lucy

"Shadow dragons roar!" Erza then went flying into a nearby wall

"Let's get out of here Sting!" Rogue called to Sting and they quickly ran out of the door back to where they were staying.

"She can stay with us since we don't know where she lives and her guild won't accept her" Sting suggested Rogue just nodded

Rogue POV

I quickly placed her down onto the couch and wet a cloth to clean her gash on her head. As I was dabbing a cloth onto her forehead she started to stir in her sleep. Then she woke up with big brown eyes looking up at me.

 **Please review! Thank you! I hope it was okay.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, thank you for all of your reviews. I hope that this story line isn't too cliché or original, anyway here' chapter 3! Forgive me for punctual errors.**

Lucy POV

My head feels so sore, where am I? Last I remember I was with those hooded people who are supposed to be the new Phantom Lord. It feels like I'm lying on some couch or something. Although my head feels a bit wet, like someone's dabbing something on it. I then opening my eyes, the first thing I see is black hair that looks super soft and just makes me want to touch it, the next thing I see are snake like red eyes looking at me in concern. I immediately try to get up and move but I can't. Although now that I think about it he does look familiar, then I remembered his names Rogue one of the twin dragon slayers of Sabertooth who was in the GMG.

"You were knocked out and had a wound on your head, I'm just cleaning it" Rogue said

"In case you don't remember me my names-"Rogue was cut off

"I know who you are. Why are you helping me?" I asked

"Well, both of our guilds are good friends and good-"Rogue was cut off again

"I'm not in Fairy Tail anymore"

"I noticed. Why was Fairy Tail acting so weird?"

"I don't know. You noticed too?" I asked. Rogue nodded in affirmation.

"You should rest" Rogue recommended and got up to let me sleep.

 _Lucy's dream…_

 _I returned to the guild after a mission I went on where I had to help an old lady find her engagement ring. Outside was stormy and rain, the dark clouds started to surround the guild hall, like something dark was coming and was closing in on Fairy Tail._

 _"_ _Hi everyone! Mira can I have the usual please?" I asked. When I asked that everyone crowded around me with deadly looks in their eyes. I could feel a dark aura spreading around them it was sickening. I started to back myself to a wall and everyone followed._

 _"_ _Umm, is everything all right? What is wrong with you guys?" Then Natsu who was the closest to her had a knife in his hand and looked like he was about to stab her or torture her until she finally gave in. He raised his knife-_

I woke up with sweat dripping down my face and I was heavily breathing. I looked to my left and Rogue was sitting on the bed next to me there looking down at me with his crimson eyes. I wonder how long he's been there.

"I was here the whole time you haven't been asleep very long. You were murmuring 'Natsu' in your sleep" Rogue said

"It was a nightmare"

"You want to talk about it?"

"No, its okay I don't want to cause you any trouble"

"No, its fine you're not causing any trouble-"

"Yes, you are causing heaps of trouble. I could barely sleep with you guys being all mushy and stuff" said a new voice. Sting was standing in the door way with his hair all over the place and his hand was rubbing his head like he had just been hit over the head.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too-" I started but was cut off

"You are _not_ causing us any trouble. Don't listen to Sing, he's an idiot" Rogue said

"Says the emotionless guy and I'm here you know?!"

"I'm not emotionless. I just don't like to show my emotions to everyone and let the whole world know how I feel unlike you airhead who is always screaming whatever is in that tiny brain of yours" Rogue argued back

"Umm guys can we change the subject?" I said

"Yeah, sure. Since you're not in a guild anymore why not join Sabertooth?" Rogue offered

"Great idea Rogue, we just take her to Sabertooth and tell the Master an ex-fairy wants to join who he'll most likely refuse and then Minerva will just try to kill her. No offence" Sting said

"No offence taken. I also see your point they're not going to accept an ex-fairy" I said agreeing with Sting, 'I can't believe I just agreed with Sting'

"Well, we'll just have to convince them you can't just be a guildless mage" Rogue said still with not a whole lot of emotion in his voice but there was.

"Well I'm not sure that's a great idea but I'll think about it. I could always go to Lamia Scale" I said

"Well think for a bit if you decide yes then we'll leave tomorrow" Rogue said

"Do we have to take the train?" Sting started to complain pouting

"Unfortunately, we do" Rogue said

"Oh yeah I forgot about that" I said

 _In the morning…_

I woke up with a ray of sun on my eyelids. I slowly and painfully opened them from the reflection of the sun. I looked at the clock and it was 9:15am. I decided to get up and went outside to gather my belongings so that I could shower. When I went outside it was one of the cutest things I had ever seen. Rogue was lying on the couch all tucked in under the cover and cuddling his exceed, I think his name was Fro. Then sting was just lying on the couch snoring which was an unholy sight.

I went into the shower the warm droplets of water on my skin felt relieving and relaxing. I was still thinking about whether or not to join Lamia Scale or Sabertooth. **(I knida forgot where the guilds are located so let's just pretend that Sabertooth is closer to Fairy Tail than Lamia Scale)** Well Sabertooth is closer to Fairy Tail so that could mean that Rogue and Sting could help me to turn them back to normal. Although with Lamia Scale I could go further away from them and I would have a bigger chance of joining and being accepted unlike Sabertooth, but Rogue and Sting have helped me so much already and could give me the bigger chance of joining their guild.

Normal POV

Rogue woke up to hear the shower stopping and his exceed snuggling up against him. Then with the sound of the door opening Lucy came out with her hair still a bit wet but so it wasn't dripping.

"I want to join Sabertooth" Lucy said

 **Well, I did most of this at school and it was fun because I'm always early in the mornings. Don't know why I said that but, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone,**

 **Thank you for your reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please forgive me for punctual errors.**

Normal POV

"Really, you want to join Sabertooth?" Rogue asked again just to make sure he heard right. He was really sure that she would say no. Considering what Minerva had already done to her at the GMG.

"Yes, I'm sure." the possibly new, unmarked Sabertooth said.

"Very sure?"

"Yes." Lucy said sounding exhausted and annoyed.

"I think it's a bad idea." said a new yet annoying voice of a certain White Dragon slayer.

"Well, what do you think she should do Sting?" Rogue asked.

"That she goes to a different guild, like Lamia Scale or Mermaid Heel, probably because, oh I don't know, she won't _die_. _"_ Sting argued exaggerating the 'die' part.

"I can choose which guild I go to thanks, I'm not a child! I don't need protecting! Everyone always thinks that I'm weak since I only have holding type magic and I'm powerless without my keys, well I can look after myself thanks!" Lucy says screaming and running into the closest room which happens to be the bathroom.

"Great job Sting." Rogue says sarcastically.

"Better than you, emo."

 _30 minutes later…_

"Lucy, you need to eat something. You haven't even had breakfast and it's nearly time for lunch." Rogue said through the door hoping Lucy would come out.

"I'm not hungry" Lucy lied. She really wanted to come out since she was starving but didn't want to because of Sting.

"You're lying I can hear your stomach grumbling. Anyway… your food is on the floor outside your door if you want it and you better grab it quick before Sting finds it." Rogue sad and left.

"Fro is sad Lucy-san won't come out."

"Don't worry Fro." Rogue said.

"Why do you care about her so much?" Sting asked curiously.

"She's a friend. I want to take care of my friends." Rogue replied.

"In Sabertooth you don't care for your friends. Why suddenly caring now?"

"I want to change. I've realised what we're doing is wrong and we don't care for our friends, that's what makes us stronger, not by being independent."

"Is this the Fairies influence? Gajeel's?"

"Perhaps both." Rogue said and both of the dragon slayers stopped talking to the sound of the door opening and feet on the floor.

"I'm sorry for yelling before. I shouldn't have lost my temper" Lucy apologised and gave a slight bow.

"It's not your fault, it's this idiots fault." Rogue said pointing to Sting.

"Hey! It's not entirely my fault."

"I'm sorry Sting but I still want to join Sabertooth, because Fairy Tail will most likely find me at Lamia Scale or Mermaid Heel instead of Sabertooth." Lucy said.

"Or do you just want to get revenge?"

"No! I want my friends to be back to normal, they're my family! I won't just abandon them."

"Good. I don't want you to join just for revenge like someone who would" Rogue said

"Who?" Sting asked with his mouth full going through the fridge.

"You!"

"Me?!"

"Yeah, you!"

"What about you? Emo freak?"

"What about you? Supposedly Holy dragon? You're hardly Holy at all!"

"Sting-kun's the best!" Lector said.

"Guys stop! Gees you're like little kids! Be mature here!" Lucy yelled while the dragon slayers just looked at her.

 _Silence…._

Rogue finally broke the silence

"I'm going to make lunch" Rogue said walking away towards the kitchen.

"Can we go to Sabertooth after lunch?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"Sure. Sorry guys nothing special for lunch. Just some rice, soup, vegies and meat."

For lunch they all sat in silence until….

"That's delicious Rogue! Did you make it?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah…"

"You're a great cook."

"Thanks, get ready, both of you, let's leave in half an hour."

 _30 minutes later…._

"Do you guys also get motion sickness?" Lucy asked

"Yes… please… don't remind….us" Rogue said looking green, but not as green as Sting.

"You're…. lucky…. Blondie…." Sting said.

"Don't call me blondie, Stingy-" but then Lucy was suddenly cut off when the shadow dragon's head next to her landed on her shoulder.

"How come he gets a pillow?"

"I'm not a pillow!"

 _When they arrive at their destination…._

"Rogue, wake up" Lucy said.

"Don't wanna" Rogue replied.

"Rogue! We're here!" then Rogue opened his eyes and looked around 'why was everything sideways?'

"You have a good sleep?" Sting asked smirking. Rogue looked around and noticed he was on Lucy's shoulder.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry! I-I ha-had no i-idea."

"It's fine"

"Wow the great shadow dragon, sleeping on girls and stuttering, it's not a good look you know?" Sting said smirking thinking that he had finally beat Rogue in a fight and walking off the train with Lucy and Rogue behind him.

"Shut up Sting. Who's the one who calls himself Holy when he can't even say something nice or eat politely?"

"Guys, don't fight" Lucy said breaking them up.

"Alright, we'll drop our luggage at our place (Sting and Rogue's) and then go to the guild. Sound good?" Rogue said, with both blondes nodding.

 _At Sting and Rogue's place…_

"Just put your stuff in the longue room and we can unpack it when we get back" Rogue said.

"Okay." Lucy replied.

While walking Lucy always wondered what their guild was like, it sounded quite horrible which made her not to ask but she was joining this guild, she should know what she's getting herself into she thought. So she finally has the guts to ask.

"What's your guild like?" Lucy asked.

"It's very strict, but we have fun. Not everyone is mean like they were at the GMG that was just an act. For example Rufus is actually a really nice person." Rogue said.

"Right. Well do you think they'll accept me?"

"Yes. If not… they're going to answer to me."

"What about Minerva?"

"She doesn't put on an act, Minerva is Minerva from the GMG."

"Oh"

"She won't hurt you. Sting and I won't let her. Sting may act like he doesn't care about you but he really does." Rogue said all Lucy could do was nod.

"Ready?" Rogue asked.

"Yes." Lucy replied.

"Don't worry blondie we'll convince them if they won't let you in." Sting said patting Lucy's back who was a bit terrified…. Alright a lot terrified. The guild doors opened and…

"Rogue, Sting you're back!" Orga said happily.

"Hello Rogue, Sting and to you miss. I'm Rufus, will you be joining our guild?" Rufus said bowing slightly.

"I would like to." Lucy replied.

"If I remember correctly you're Lucy Heartfillia, Celestial Mage, and member of Fairy Tail, but you have no insignia which is why you want to join our guild. But may I ask why you are not in Fairy Tail anymore?" Rufus said politely.

"Well I-" Lucy started but then received what felt like a big, hot bucket of melted iron to her head and got knocked to the other side of the guild hall.

"Lucy!" Rogue yelled running towards her.

"I couldn't kill you before at the GMG but now I can. What is she doing here though and why are you helping her? Rogue, Sting?" A cruel, yet familiar voice said.

Minerva.

 **Well sorry for not updating and I'm sorry if the characters are a bit weird and that I didn't add too much of Lector and Frosch but I wanted to focus on Sting, Rogue and Lucy, but yeah… anyways please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I am soooo sorry for not updating for a while I've been really busy with assignments and yeah. Also this is going to contain things from the manga they won't be in this chapter but just a warning to those who haven't read the manga but it's not a huge spoiler it's just about Lucy, I won't say anymore. Please forgive me for punctual mistakes. Enjoy!**

Lucy POV

I could feel myself getting knocked out and I could feel a gash on the side of my head. There was blood trickling down my head but before I passed out I could hear someone call my name.

"Lucy!"

Rogue. His voice was calming me and I knew I would be safe. Then I could feel strong, muscular arms wrap around and catch me. I opened my right eye a bit and I could see messy dark, pitch black hair and those red, snake like eyes staring down at me with slight worry but still not much emotion. Although I knew it was rare for him to show emotion so I thought this was quite odd for him to show emotion when I have been told he shows no emotion at all whatsoever.

"Lucy!" a new voice said. This voice was really familiar and I could feel my one of my gates open.

Loke.

I could feel him coming near me and his arms starting to take me from Rogue's. I missed his warmth that his arms had. The warmth in Loke's arms was nice but they weren't the same.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Loke asked in a worrying voice.

"I'm fine Loke" I said trying to sit up.

"No, don't. What are you doing here anyway Lucy?" he asked putting an arm on me so that I can't get up.

"I've come to join their guild."

"What?! You would join the rivals of Fairy Tail when you said all those beautiful things about Fairy Tail. You said that we're your family."

"Well, they obviously don't think that now"

"What do you mean?"

"Well-" I started off but then I felt the pain of the gash in my head kick in.

"Why do you think we would let you join our guild?" asked a new voice. This voice sounded cruel and this voice I knew that I heard before. The one who caused my injury.

"Well, I would like to talk to your father about it first." I answered back to her.

"Like hell you're going to talk to my father." Minerva sneered back at me.

"You're not in charge of this guild, Minerva. You can't go bossing people around just because your father is the master of this guild. That doesn't mean you're second in charge or anything." Rogue's voice rung through the room, his voice was cold and sharp. It sounded like daggers that were piercing through the room and was the only thing you could hear. Hearing this tone of his voice caused a shiver down my spine.

"Well-" Minerva started but was interrupted by a big booming voice that rung through the guild hall. Everyone froze at this voice.

"What is going on here?!" Jiemma. The master of the guild asked. His voice making everyone freeze and stopped going about their own business.

"Father, this puny Fairy wants to join our guild." Minerva said stepping to the front so she was facing her father directly and pointing at me.

"What is your name?" Jiemma asked me.

"Lucy Heartfillia." I answered as cool as possible. I didn't want my voice to waver in case he thinks of me as a weakling even more.

"What is your magic?"

"Celestial Spirit magic."

"You were originally from Fairy Tail, yes?"

I nodded.

"Then why have you left? I though you all care about your _nakama_ and you always look out for each other."

"Yes, true but they decided to turn their back on me. What they say is partially true but not completely true."

"So you have hate for Fairy Tail?"

"I guess…" I didn't know how I could answer that when I was sure that it wasn't them acting on their own accord.

"What do you mean 'you guess'?"

"I guess that I do hate them in a way." That was partially true. I didn't lie nor did I tell them the truth but I have to join this guild so that I can get some sense into them. Master Jiemma was looking at me suspiciously with his eyes narrowing down at me. I think he could sort of tell that I was partially lying but I tried to put on the most innocent face I could, but not _too_ innocent, but then his face turned from a frown to… well a smirk.

"Fine, you can join, but only because of your hate for Fairy Tail." Jiemma said. I mentally sighed.

"Thank you, _master_." I replied.

"Now then, it's time for a party!"

'Wow, Sabertooth is just as bad as Fairy Tail when it comes to parties.' I thought.

"You did really well. People can't usually join that quickly but I guess after the GMG the master has changed a bit, he's a bit kinder, I guess you could say." Rogue came up to stand next to me. It's nice, the warmth he gives out.

"I'm going to go get us some drinks." Rogue said.

"Alright, thanks." I said as Rogue went off to the bar to get us some drinks.

"Are you alright, princess?" Loke asked me worriedly. He put his hand on my shoulder and he looked like he was really tempted to hug me but refrained from so.

"I'm fine. Don't worry, you can go back now."

"No, you're still hurt-"

"Don't make me use a force gate closure Loke." I warned. Then with a burst of bright, yellow light he disappeared.

Rogue POV

While Lucy was talking to her spirit I went to go get us some drinks. When someone with a very dark and cruel aura came next to me and the next thing I know that person is spitting and hissing cruel and harsh words to me.

"You disgrace this guild. I can't believe my father would even allow such a thing to happen. You don't deserve to be in Sabertooth. Sabertooth is about having the strongest in the guild not weak minded love struck puppies. You better get your act together or I'm going to kick you out myself, but before I do that I'll get your little blonde girlfriend and kill her, got that?" Minerva sneered. Her face was the ugliest and the angriest I've ever seen. I guess it's because she usually always gets what she wants.

"Unlike you Minerva, I actually have friends who support me. You're not the master of this guild; your father is so he can do whatever the hell he wants." I sneered back. Minerva, defeated retreated and went back. I now realised that I was standing up and Lucy was walking over to me limping slightly. She looked like she was about to faint from the blood loss most likely.

"Are you alright?" She asked me worriedly.

"I'm fine. We need to get you to the infirmary." I said. We walked up together but then she slipped. Luckily I caught her and I carried her up the stairs bridal style.

"T-thanks Rogue."

While I was bandaging her head the doors of the guild hall suddenly flew open.

It was Fairy Tail.

And they looked quite angry.

 **I am so sorry that I haven't updated for such a long time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you to egefriend2 for being my beta reader for this chapter. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but I have been busy. I did say that in the beginning though. Here's the next chapter. Thank you egefriend2 for beta reading. I apologise for grammar mistakes and OOCness.**

Normal POV

"Where is she? That bloody traitor!" Natsu screamed from the top of his voice. His fists engulfed in flames ready for battle. A crazy glint in his eye, as if he could kill anything instantly without hesitation.

"Who?" someone from Sabertooth asked.

"That weakling Lucy!" Lucy inwardly flinched at the sound of that. It was a completely different Natsu, never once, not even against his worse enemy did he talk like this. It was like someone grabbed a knife and cut into her heart, tearing it apart. 'So that's what heartbreak feels like?' she asked herself quietly. It was hard, this was her crush talking, after this though she was not sure. Pulling her out of her thoughts, a comforting, calloused and warm hand settled on her shoulder, giving her a reminder, that this was not the real Natsu, or real Fairy Tail for that matter, talking.

"How dare you barge into our guild! How dare you knock down our door! How dare you step a foot in here and act like you own the place!" Minerva sneered.

"We could take you on any day." Erza sneered moving forward.

"Just let us take the traitor and we'll leave you alone." Gray said, also moving forward. His eyes and voice seemed to be more cold and calculating than his magic. Freezing Lucy instantly as his gaze turned to her. He was her brother, it pained her to hear this but kept attempting to remind herself this wasn't him talking. The warm hand on her shoulder tightened. She looked up to see it was Rogue's hand on her, but he wasn't looking at her, he was glaring at Fairy Tail, Natsu in particular. In response (and to calm the shadow dragon) she put her hand on the hand on her shoulder. It was surprisingly soft, but rough at the same time, no doubt from how much battle he's seen. He looked down at her, even keeping most of his emotion at bay, she could still see that bit of surprise in his eyes. It also seemed… like… his eyes were almost smiling at her, even though nothing was present on his other features, his eyes betrayed them. All of his emotion could be seen through his eyes, as they say, one's eyes are the gateway to the soul **(A/N something along those lines at least)**. He looked back up towards her former guild mates, and family.

"Over my dead body." Rogue sneered, eyes cold, colder than the GMG, colder than Lucy's ever seen.

"We don't wish to fight you or your guild but we do want her. She has to pay for her crimes and sins. She must atone for them, she's caused to much pain to our **(A/N our meaning without Lucy in case anyone's confused)** family. We will fight you though to seek justice. I do not wish for a bloody battle over this but a simple understanding." Erza replied, spitting and hissing out 'her', as if she was the most disgusting thing she's ever encountered.

"Well, looks like you might just get a bloody battle."

"Is that so? Doesn't exactly look like anyone else in your guild is willing to stand with you. You can't fight us all." Ezra replied.

"No, he can't. But we are the twin dragons and I will stand with my twin. Always." A certain blonde (and supposedly "Holy" dragon slayer) walked forward and stood next to his twin. His face serious, serious like Lucy had ever seen before, more serious than the GMG.

"I will stand with them too. You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us. I remember you saying that countless times." Rufus said, also moving forward. Then out of the blue, people started moving forward, forward in front of Lucy, their new nakama. Lucy could feel tears, threatening to spill out and run down her face, but she was determined to stay strong and besides, they were tears of joy. Joy from how her new guild mates, most who she has never talked to or seen before, standing up for her, willing to help her. Joy from joining such a fantastic guild and most important of all, joy, from meeting Sting, Frosch, Lector and especially Rogue. Never in a million years did Lucy think she would be joining a guild, determined to join one in particular; Fairy Tail. It was her dream that had come true. She had a family. A proper family. Now however, they were against her, they wanted to kill her by the sounds of it.

Suddenly, a wave of strong magical energy went through her, looking up she could see shadows starting to engulf Rogue as he slowly took his hand off her shoulder and got into his battle stance, wary. The other members of Sabertooth followed.

"Fine. It's been awhile since we've fought I'm gonna beat you guys again to a pulp." Natsu grinned. The kind of grin that showed that he was truly happy and truly cheerful. It just added another cut in Lucy's heart. His fist now engulfed in flames he charged at Rogue.

"Fire dragon's iron fist!" Which was easily dodged by Rogue and Natsu went towards the back of the hall, barely gaining his footing and charged again. But Sting quickly stood in front and blocked Natsu with a Holy Ray attack. The rest of Fairy moved forward, Sabertooth meeting them. And battle commenced. **(A/N sorry if I get some of these attack names wrong. Please correct me if I am)**. While Rogue put his arm around Lucy, protecting her with his body from harm's way taking her away from the battle. She was too shocked, her new guild, a guild that once hated her, now protecting her. Even Minerva was fighting. Rogue then gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze and headed back into battle against Natsu who was now joined by Gajeel. It looked as though Sabertooth was winning until she suddenly heard a booming voice…

"What is happening here?!" A deep voice boomed and resonated through the hall. All movement stilled. No one risked moving a muscle even Minerva. She looked as stunned as everyone else.

"Master Jiemma of Sabertooth. I mean no disrespect to you, but we request Miss Heartfillia has she has much to answer for." Ezra declared smoothly.

"She is a member of our guild. You barged through my guild and act as if you own it! Get out of here now and don't. Come. Back." His voice soft but menacing. It was truly terrifying.

"I apologise for the disturbance. Let's go." Erza said to the rest of her nakama. And they exited the hall.

"Lucy are you alright?" Rogue asked. But suddenly his eyes widened to what he was seeing.

 **Okay I hope this chapter was okay and I hopefully got the names and the moves right. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT NOTES**

 **Hi everyone, to answer some of your questions this is in a time period where it's after the GMG but Phantom Lord has been renewed and rebuilt. Also after the GMG in the anime and manga Sabertooth is kinder to Fairy Tail, but in this it's more of a truce. So no they don't want to kill Lucy. But I have left Jiemma in because why not. Also as I think I mentioned in the 1st chapter there will be manga spoilers in this, however I don't wish to give more away which will spoil the story line. Thank you for some of your beautiful reviews and yes, HentiLover69 I will try and update more and no, I did not cry. I am sorry… for not updating...again… Also on an extra note, PLEASE no insults to my fanfiction. I appreciate constructive criticism in fact I encourage it but if you don't like what you're reading, please move to a different story instead of blowing me up as it is really unappreciated. Thank you.**

Lucy POV

I'm suffocating. I can't breathe. I feel like my lungs are constricting, a hand pushing me under water. Why did they come? How could they… Something… Or someone… Is pulling me out of the water… Something comforting, a hand on my shoulder, snake red like eyes... Rogue. The water on my face hasn't dried… Have I been crying? I quickly wipe away my tears and tried to refocus on everything, my eyesight is clearer and the sound isn't so muffled.

"Lucy, don't listen to what they're saying." Rogue said. Firmly. His face passive but eyes again betraying him, they were sad…concerned… But there was a glimmer of ferocity. I had no choice. This is Sabertooth. Home of the tigers. If I'm to stay and earn my keep in this guild I have to be strong, not some crybaby.

"Sorry, I'm fine. Just shocked." I replied. To be honest, I'm feeling happy yet heartbroken. The feeling of your family wanting to kill you, is one of the worst feelings to feel. I feel as though something heavy has dropped on me and I'm being crushed. That's the best way to describe it, although, it is a feeling I can't describe in words, but with Rogue and Sabertooth with me… it makes me even sader…

"You're not fine I can tell. I understand that their words were harsh, but they weren't themselves. I could sense something." Rogue said, face going dark and his perfected mask going back in place as he remembered the aura radiating off the Fairy Tail mages.

"It's not that. Really, I'm fine." I replied.

"If you say so." His face clearly betraying him stating that we would be talking more about this later and walked off.

As he walked off and I was out of his sight I quickly stepped into the bathroom and let all my emotion out…

Rogue POV

I watched as Lucy walked out. Even as she wore her beautiful smile I could see into her eyes, which were expressing the exact opposite. As she walked her shoulders were slumped and as she breathed, they rose shakily which worried me. I would have to check on her later.

"Is Rogue-kun okay? Rogue-kun looks sad. Is it because of Lucy-san?" A little high pitched voice asked me. **(A/N sorry, I'm not sure whether Fro is a girl or boy but I'm going to refer to Fro as a boy but if someone knows let me know)**

"I'm fine Fro and I'm sure Lucy will be too." I replied half true, though Lucy is an optimistic and positive person which is why I'm sure she'll be fine in time. Hopefully when I see her later she'll allow me to take on some of her burden so she has a lighter heart and returns to her old self.

Normal POV

The people in the halls of Sabertooth eventually dispersed and went back to their normal routine.

"Hmph, crybaby…" Minerva mumbled as she walked away.

Rogue sat at a table where he could see the hall where Lucy disappeared and yet to come back.

"Yo Rogue, let's go on a mission." Sting said to him.

"Not interested." Rogue replied putting his mask back on.

"Come on Rogue. We need the jewels, the Fairy will be alright on her own."

"She's not a Fairy anymore remember? She's one of us."

"Fine then, Blondie. Well, ask her to come with us. She could use the fresh air." Sting said putting his hand through his hair. Looking slightly stressed and concerned.

Rogue sighed and his red eyes roamed to where Lucy had left and had yet to come out from. He got up and strided across the hall into the dark corridor. When he reached the door he could hear the muffled sounds of Lucy crying. He felt a wave of anger wash over him which was quickly followed by the need to comfort her.

He knocked.

"Lucy, can I come in?" When he got no answer he slowly and quietly opened the door to reveal the blonde sitting on the floor, knees brought up to her chest and face buried in her knees as she sobbed quietly.

As Rogue walked across the room he wasn't sure what to say. He's never had to comfort anyone before nor felt the need to. So instead of speaking he walked over and sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her. As he did this she let his warmth consume her and let all her emotions out.

Once she calmed, her eyes were puffy and red from her tears and her body was still trembling.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"What for?" Rogue asked back his red eyes moving down to her trembling form.

"For being my friend and dealing with me." She said in a light manner gazing into his magnificent red eyes as he tightened his hold on her.

Lucy got up and Rogue let his arms fall. As she was about to walk to the door he stopped her and grabbed her wrist lightly, she turned around her eyes slightly wide due to surprise.

"Sorry," he said and quickly let go of her hand.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to join Sting and I on a mission." he asked.

"Uh, yeah sure. I might just get some stuff from my apartment then." She said.

"Sure"

They walked out of the room into the hall. Sting approached them looking relieved, though soon turning mischievous.

"Is Blondie coming with us?" he asked.

"Hey, don't call me that Lightbulb." She retorted.

"Hey!"

"Yes, she's coming with us once she gets stuff from her apartment." Rogue said sternly in an attempt to break them up.

"I'm going to head off now. I'll see you in about two hours." **(A/N sorry just guessing the time)** Lucy said.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Rogue asked.

"No, it's okay. You two get ready while I'm gone and pick a mission. Bye." she said and turned and walked out the door.

"Alright then, let's go to our house to pick up a couple of supplies before we go." Rogue said to Sting and they walked out the door.

 _2 hours later in Sabertooth guild…_

"Hey, I'm back. What mission did you pick?" Lucy asked pulling her suitcase along the path.

"Just a simple bandit one. Nothing too major." Rogue said.

"For us perhaps. No offence Blondie." Sting said.

"How is that not offensive Lightbulb?" Lucy replied.

"Both of you shut up." Rogue said getting frustrated. He reached down to grab Lucy's suitcase.

"No, it's fine Rogue. I can carry my own suitcase, you already have your stuff." Lucy reasoned but to no avail. Rogue removed her hand and took the suitcase into his own, a spark between the two forming along with a slight pinkness to Lucy's cheeks.

"This mission will allow me to see your skill. Do not disappoint me." A deep voice said.

"I won't, _Master_." Lucy replied.


End file.
